


Fairy Tail Costume Party: Superheroes

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contest Entry, Cosplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail has a costume party and the theme is SUPERHEROES. Natsu as the Human Torch! Lucy as Wonder Woman! Loke as...well...Loki. Okay, so he's a villain and not a hero, but he's deviously sexy. See how many comic superheroes you recognize in this wild cosplay party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tail Costume Party: Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written for the Destiny Competition of Love-Fairy-Tail over on Deviant Art, where my team won 2nd place. The prompt was "Fairy Tail has a costume party" and our group was assigned to write about the guild dressing up as superheroes. This was way too much fun to write and shows how much of a comic book nerd I am._

"Hey Lucy, watch this" were four words the Spirit Mage dreaded to hear. It usually meant wanton destruction or idiotic antics. Sure enough, after those four words were spoken, Natsu's whole body burst into flames.

"Guess who I am!" the dragon slayer cried out enthusiastically.

Dressed in her outfit for the Fairy Tail costume party, the last thing Lucy wanted to do was get too close to an open flame. The red, white, blue, and gold outfit had taken ages to sew, but she felt she did the image of Wonder Woman an upgrade. She even had the whip.

"Human Torch," she answered, rolling her eyes slightly. "How original for you."

Overhead, Happy zoomed by with a red cape fluttering behind him. "I'm Supermaaaaan!" he cried out. "And look, look! Charle came as Supergirl. Maybe she likes me."

The white cat folded her arms and looked away stubbornly. "Purely coincidental," she insisted.

Wendy snickered as she sat by Romeo. "I think it's cute that it turned out that way."

Mirajane, dressed in all black with her white hair styled like the superhero Storm, laughed softly from her place by the bar. "What's really cute is how Wendy dressed as Raven and Romeo is dressed as Robin, both from _Teen Titans_. I wonder if they planned it that way. What do you think, Laxus?"

The lightning dragon slayer gulped down a strong drink and glared with his scarred eye. He wore a Viking-inspired outfit that fit the image of Thor perfectly. "Whatever," he grumbled, not really caring.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a ginger-haired Spirit came in wearing a long-horned helmet and green outfit. "Luuuucyyyyy!" Loke cried out. "You look spectacular in that Wonder Woman outfit."

The blonde sighed at him. "Really Loke, couldn't you have gotten a more original costume? I mean, Loki? Isn't that a given?"

"But I'm perfect for this role," he insisted. "And green really suits me."

Juvia stalked up to Gray. The Ice Make mage ignored her, already tugging on his Batman outfit. "I think Gray-sama's costume is perfect. The Dark Knight! Ooh, Gray-sama can be my knight any day!"

"Huh?" he grumbled. Then he looked at Juvia's outfit for the party. She wore an all-black, skin-tight suit with a tail and a mask that had pointy cat ears. "Neko?"

Juvia blushed and giggled. "Juvia is Catwoman. Batman is supposed to catch her." She leaned in coyly. "How about Gray-sama tries to catch Juvia? Meow!" she teased, lightly scratching at his arm. Gray pulled back from her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Erza entered the guild hall wearing a businesswoman's suit with her scarlet hair pulled back into a crisp bun.

Lucy looked at the outfit curiously. "What is that supposed to be?"

The redhead looked over. "Oh, this? Jean Gray. This is only the first part of the costume. I don't plan on showing the second part until the contest."

"Contest?" Lucy asked. "No one said anything about a contest."

"Yes, contest for best costume with a cash prize."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Money? I _must_ win that. Oh, now I wish I did my outfit better."

Loke leaned right up against her. "I think Lucy's outfit is very sexy."

She shoved him aside. "Stop it, you horn-headed horny Lion. That Loki helmet is going to poke someone's eye out."

A small person wearing a full Ironman outfit stepped out, climbed up on the bar so all could see him, and looked out at the audience. They heard muffled noises, but no one could make out words.

Gajeel flexed his Wolverine claws, expanding and retracting them in boredom. "What's the geezer tryin' to say?"

Mira came up and tapped the tiny man on the shoulder. "Take off the helmet, Master."

He did, and Makarov's head popped out. "I can't breathe in this thing!" he gasped. He shook his head to clear out the lack of oxygen, then looked out at the guild. "As I was trying to say, let the Fairy Tail annual costume contest commence!"

"I'll announce each contestant," Mira said with a beaming smile. "First up, Fairy Tail's new couple, Bisca and Alzack, dressed appropriately as Black Widow and Hawk Eye."

Asuka clapped loudest shouting "Yay Mama and Papa!" as the weapon wielding couple came up onto a stage and struck a back-to-back pose with their guns and composite bow out.

"Followed by Gildarts, sporting the red, white, and blue of Captain America."

The S-Class mage walked onto the stage and gave a peace sign. "I'm the hero!"

Cana marched out onto the stage and smacked him over the head with her beer mug. "Idiot! Wrong America!"

"Oh, and now Cana," Mira announced. "She's wearing...um...what is that red outfit?"

The drunk scoffed softly. "What does it look like? Scarlet Witch."

"Gray-sama, no!" came a shout from across the room. The Ice Make mage was struggling out of his black outfit while Juvia fought him to get it back on. "Batman can never reveal his face. Gray-sama must keep at least the mask on."

"The mask is the worst part," Gray yelled, grappling with her to remove his clothes.

"Moving on," Mira sighed. "Next up is Erza as Jean Gray."

Erza stepped forward, and her business suit Requipped into a skin-tight revealing outfit with fiery wings like a bird.

"Ooh, Phoenix!" Natsu cheered. "She's my favorite heroine of all time. Awesome, Erza! You've got my vote."

"Thank you," she smiled, then stepped off the stage.

Evergreen, dressed as Poison Ivy, had to admit, "Erza will probably win the contest again this year."

"Next up," Mira announced. "Natsu as the Human Torch..."

"Woohoo, I'm all fired up!" the dragon slayer yelled, hopping onto the stage and nearly setting everything on fire in a burst of magic.

"And Lisanna as the Invisible Woman." Mira glanced around. "Where's Lisanna?"

"I'm here, Mira-nee," came a disembodied voice.

Happy shouted in fear. "Waaaaaah! Ghosts!"

"I'm not a ghost," Lisanna said with a pouty voice. "My outfit was specially ordered to make me invisible, but now I can't get it back to normal."

"Hey, Reedus!" Hulk-Elfman shouted over. "Looks like you get to paint another invisible girl."

Lucy got in the way. "No. Just...no! We've already done that gag."

"Thanks, Lucy," the invisible girl sighed in relief. "The outfit has a button that turns on and off the invisibility. However, I can't see where the button went."

Natsu came up, sniffing to figure out where she was, and finally stood in front of the vanished mage. "Let's see." He started to feel some sort of invisible contour.

Lisanna began to giggle. "Hey, Natsu, don't do that!" Then she burst out in laughs. "No, stop! Ticklish there. Kyaaaa! That's my belly button."

Suddenly Natsu's face was slapped to the side, and a red hand print instantly came up on his cheek.

"Natsu, those are _not_ buttons," Lisanna growled. "Forget it. I'll go to the back room and change."

Lucy chuckled as they heard Lisanna stomping away. "Looks like you lost your partner."

"Then Lucy can be my partner," Natsu decided, and it made the blonde girl blush in shock. "Yeah, Human Torch and Wonderbra Woman."

His other cheek now got slapped with a resounding crack. "That's Wonder Woman, idiot."

Gray laughed loudly, now wearing nothing except the Batman mask. "Serves you right, Human Flame-brain."

"Shut up, you droopy-eyed Stripperman!"

"What did you call me?"

And once again, a party at Fairy Tail ended in a massive brawl.


End file.
